yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 107
"Primo's Plan, Part 2", known as "Awakening!! Unwavering State, Clear Mind" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred and seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. With help of Vizor, Yusei obtains a new power. Summary Yusei Fudo finds himself in a tough spot battling against an army of Ghost's. Meanwhile, Bruno is trying to follow Yusei on his Duel Runner. However, it is nowhere near powerful enough to carry out the task, and even from afar, Bruno despairs of being unable to help Yusei at all. Just then, a voice calls to him, urging him to remember what his task is. Bruno snaps out of his amnesia, and he knows how to help. Quickly, he drives to the beach and abandons his Duel Runner, instead looking out to the water and calling for the Delta Eagle. It rises from the water and races to his side. As he rides it back to the highway, his body is enveloped in green light, and he transforms into Vizor. With no monsters and rapidly-dwindling Life Points, Yusei sees nothing but defeat. But just then, Vizor arrives, and with one move, he uses a combo with his ace monster, "Tech Genus Blade Blaster", to destroy all of the opposing monsters. The two of them accelerate away from their opponents. Yusei recognizes Vizor from before, and Vizor gives him advice for conducting an Accel Synchro Summon—the Ener-D of one's Duel Runner is connected to the feelings of one's heart, so to achieve an unlimited acceleration, one must have a Clear Mind. However, Primo is now burning with such rage that he calls his own Duel Runner out and chases after both of them. He catches up to the two and challenges Yusei. Bruno knocks Primo back, leaving Yusei to get the card that has most recently fallen from the sky. When Yusei accelerates, he is transported to a crater far from the highway, where a stone tablet has crashed into the ground. Jakob and Lester see all of this, and Jakob is especially shocked when he notices that this tablet does not bear his cards, but something else. They realize that, somehow, Yusei is the next one to be favored by their god. When Yusei holds his hand to the slab, he is taken to another plane, where he sees a machine in this dimension. Yusei recognizes it as the same one he has seen from before. It gives him a blank Synchro Monster card. Z-one says that the card is rightfully his, and that "all possibilities must be made equal." Yusei wants more information about this, but he is transported back to the crater where he found the tablet. In Vizor' duel, Primo recognizes him as someone that he had encountered on a seaside highway before. At the time, Vizor had said that he was created for the purpose of defeating the three of them, but when Primo was about to hit a stray cat, Vizor slammed his D-Wheel out of the way, lost control of his own craft, and crashed into the ocean. Primo had left him for dead, but this time, he quickly summons out his ace monster, Wisel. When Bruno begins making a comeback, Primo anticipates the Accel Synchro Summon and calls forth several of his Diablo. They crowd around the Delta Eagle, making it impossible for Vizor to accelerate. But before Wisel can drive in the stake, Yusei returns, driving through all of the Ghosts. With his new card (which will later be confirmed to be Shooting Star Dragon), Yusei challenges Primo. Just when Primo is about to accept (in the dub he was about to summon another monster at that point), Jakob and Lester contact him immediately. Despite warnings from Jakob and Lester that Yusei has been chosen to receive a powerful gift, Primo accepts the challenge, and Vizor cheers Yusei on, promising to dispose of the minions on his own. Primo uses his sword to unlock a new mode, transforming his Duel Runner so that he merges with it. In this bold form, he gladly begins his duel against Yusei. Featured Duels Yusei vs. Diablo The progress of the Duel since the previous episode is not shown. Yusei's "Road Fighter" has been destroyed, and he only has 2400 Life Points left. Most Likely Turn 22: One of the Ghosts One of the Ghosts uses "Ally Salvo" to attack Yusei directly (Yusei 2400 → 2000). Turn 27: Ghost 2 or 4-16 All the other Ghosts start to attack Yusei. The Duel is then canceled as Vizor arrives with "Tech Genus Blade Blaster" ( 10/3300/2200) to intervene. He then Normal Summons "Buster Blaster" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position and activates its first effect to equip itself onto "Blade Blaster", decreasing its ATK and DEF by 500 ("Tech Genus Blade Blaster": 3300 → 2800/2200 → 1700). "Tech Genus Blade Blaster" then attacks and destroys one "Ally Salvos". This activates the second effect of "Buster Blaster", destroying all of the other Ally Salvos as they are the same type as the destroyed "Ally Salvo". Vizor vs. Primo and Diablo Turn 1: Primo Primo's hand contains "Wise Core", "Wise T3" "Wisel Guard 3", "Skiel Carrier 3", and "Skiel Carrier 5". Primo draws "Twin Vortex". He then Normal Summons "Wise Core" ( 1/0/0) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Vizor Vizor draws "Tech Genus Striker". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Primo's SPC: 0 → 1; Vizor's SPC: 0 → 1). Since Primo controls a monster and Vizor controls none, Vizor Special Summons "Tech Genus Striker" ( 2/800/0) from his hand in Attack Position. Since Vizor Special Summoned a Level 4 or below monster, he Special Summons "Tech Genus Warwolf" ( 3/1200/0) in Attack Position. Vizor then tunes "Tech Genus Warwolf" with "Tech Genus Striker" in order to Synchro Summon "Tech Genus Power Gladiator" ( 5/2300/1000) in Attack Position. Vizor's hand contains "Tech Genus Rush Rhino", "Double Type Rescue", "Compulsory Evacuation Device", and "Urgent Tuning". Vizor Normal Summons "Tech Genus Rush Rhino" ( 4/1600/800) in Attack Position. "Tech Genus Power Gladiator" then attacks "Wise Core", but Primo activates his face-down "Twin Vortex" to destroy both "Wise Core" and "Tech Genus Power Gladiator". Since "Tech Genus Power Gladiator" is destroyed, its final effect activates, allowing Vizor to draw one card. Since "Wise Core" was destroyed by a card effect, its effect activates, allowing Primo to Special Summon "Meklord Emperor Wisel" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position, "Wisel Top" ( 1/500/0) in Attack Position, "Wisel Attack" ( 1/1200/0) in Attack Position, "Wisel Guard" ( 1/0/1200) in Defense Position, and "Wisel Carrier" ( 1/800/600) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Meklord Emperor Wisel", its ATK becomes equal to the ATK of every other Wisel monster Primo controls ("Meklord Emperor Wisel": 0 → 2500/0). Vizor Sets two cards. Turn 3: Primo Primo draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Primo's SPC: 1 → 2; Vizor's SPC: 1 → 2). "Meklord Emperor Wisel" attacks and destroys "Tech Genus Rush Rhino" (Vizor 4000 → 3100). The final effect of "Tech Genus Rush Rhino" then activates, allowing Vizor to add another "Tech Genus Rush Rhino" from his Deck to his hand. Primo sets two cards. Turn 4: Vizor Vizor draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Primo's SPC: 2 → 3; Vizor's SPC: 2 → 3). Vizor then Normal Summons "Tech Genus Cyber Magician" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. Vizor then uses the effect of "Tech Genus Cyber Magician" to tune the "Tech Genus Rush Rhino" in his hand with "T.G. Cyber Magician" in order to Synchro Summon "Tech Genus Wonder Magician" ( 5/1900/0) in Attack Position. Vizor's hand contains "Urgent Tuning" and "Synchro Material". Vizor then activates his face-down "Double Type Rescue" to revive "Tech Genus Power Gladiator" ( 5/2300/1000) in Attack Position since he controls two types of monsters ("T.G. Wonder Magician" is treated as both a Spellcaster type monster and a Machine-type monster). He then attempts to Accel Synchro Summon "Tech Genus Blade Blaster" by tuning "Tech Genus Power Gladiator" and "Tech Genus Wonder Magician", but the Diablo army interrupts Vizor and surrounds him, forcing his turn to end. Turn 5: Ghost 1 Ghost 1 draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Primo's SPC: 3 → 4; Vizor's SPC: 3 → 4). Ghost 1 Normal Summons "Ally Salvo" ( 2/400/300) in Attack Position. "Ally Salvo" attacks "Tech Genus Wonder Magician". "Tech Genus Wonder Magician" destroys "Ally Salvo" (Ghost 1 4000 → 2500), but this activates the effect of "Ally Salvo", destroying "T.G. Power Gladiator" and Vizor's set card.Although not shown, the card destroyed was "Compulsory Evacuation Device" due to what was shown in Vizor's hand after he Synchro Summoned "T.G. Wonder Magician". At this point, Yusei arrives. Primo then drops out to Duel Yusei while Vizor proceeds in Dueling the Diablo army. Continued next episode... Trivia * The scene where Bruno jumps up, calls Delta Eagle and transforms into Vizor could be seen as a homage to Kamen Rider, Digimon, Super Sentai (The show which Power Rangers in the US and Europe has adapted from) and other series. :* In that respect, Primo transforming into his "Riding Form" using red energy and calling (and landing) on his Terrible Omen is also a homage but more in line with the "evil" and rival "Riders" of the same genre. * This is one of the few episodes that has no "review" or continuation of the previous episode, instead time-lapsing forward from where the previous episode left off. :* While the previous episode ended with Yusei in control of "Road Fighter", this one starts with Road Warrior already gone and half of his Life Points from the previous episode have already been reduced. Errors *In the dub, Shooting Star Dragon and the blank card appeared how it was in the Japanese Version and isn't edited in the United States and international. In episode 109 and later, the error is fixed. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes